Mysterious Number
by musukocchi
Summary: Kau akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkat telepon darinya. Makhluk yang akan menerormu hingga mati, apabila kau menjawab panggilannya. Jangan terjaga hingga larut. Karena saat itulah ia akan mencari mangsa. /AU/Chapter 2: update/ Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

Bila teleponmu berdering, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Mengangkatnya? Oh, pasti itu yang akan kamu lakukan. Namun, apakah cerita itu sama bila yang menelponmu adalah nomor tak dikenal? Mungkin kebanyakan masih mengangkatnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Berhati-hati lah, bisa saja nomor tak dikenal itu adalah 'dia'. Apalagi nomor itu menelponmu di tengah malam. Dia yang akan meminta rohmu. Dia yang akan terus menerormu. Apabila kau menjawab teleponnya, bersiaplah untuk lenyap dari dunia ini. Karena, dia akan mengganggumu hingga kau MATI!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto murni kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya seorang penggemar yang meminjam karakternya saja.

Warning: AU, maybe OoC, Typo(s).

* * *

**Mysterious Number**

**—Prolog**

* * *

SOS bagi siapa saja yang menerima pesanku ini. Kumohon, sekali ini saja saya meminta waktumu hanya sebentar. Sekarang saya bersama teman-teman sedang mengadu nyawa menghadapinya. Tak perlu basa-basi, dia yang kumaksud adalah makhluk yang sangat ditakuti seantero jagad raya. Dia yang sering meneror orang melalui telepon. Dia yang menelpon orang lain di tengah malam. Dia yang… merenggut nyawa teman-temanku! Oh tidak, tunggu… AAA! TOLONGG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG SAYA!

Jangan biarkan dirimu sendirian di malam hari…

Jangan biarkan dirimu terjaga hingga larut malam…

Jangan biarkan teleponmu aktif di waktu malam…

Jika semua tak kau turuti…

Bersiaplah…

Nomor misterius akan menerormu!

Ia akan merenggut ada yang tahu apa maksudnya meneror orang. Tapi, dia akan datang di saat ada orang yang mengaktifkan teleponnya di malam hari, sendirian, tanpa ada yang menemani. Tak ada yang tahu apa dia, siapa dia, di mana dia, bagaimana dia menerormu. Tetapi, menurut kabar yang beredar, dia adalah arwah. Arwah yang terbunuh secara tidak wajar. Tapi, entah apa hubungannya dengan telepon dan nomor misterius darinya. Dia sangatlah tak dapat dilacak, ia tak dapat ditemukan…

Tapi ia dapat, MENERORMU!

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**nb: **SOS (Save Our Soul)

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)

Ini baru prolog, makanya pendek. Hehe #nyengir

Chapter depan bakalan panjang kok! Beneran deh.

Oke, saya tunggu reviewnya di kotak review ya =))

**Musuko-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto murni kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya penggemar yang meminjam karakternya tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

Warning: AU, maybe OoC, little bit romance I guess.

_Bila kau tak ingin mati, diteror, jangan aktifkan teleponmu di tengah malam. Kalau tidak, nantikanlah Ia yang siap menelponmu dan memberikan kesan terindah di malam terakhirmu._

* * *

**Mysterious Number**

* * *

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Sebuah suara engahan seorang wanita terdengar saat ia berlari dari pintu depan rumahnya menuju kamarnya. Wanita ini ketakutan, ia berkeringat dingin, wajahnya pucat, entah kenapa malam yang larut ini benar-benar membuatnya takut setengah mati. Wanita ini hanya tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Di sekeliling rumahnya hanya ada beberapa pemukiman dan sisanya adalah hutan belantara. Bisa dibilang ia tinggal di pedalaman.

Malam ini, tepatnya malam Minggu. Menjadi malam paling menakutkan baginya. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan saat sebuah panggilan masuk tertera di handphonenya. Ia sangat mengantuk pada malam itu, sampai-sampai ia tak melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ia hanya langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut. saat ia mengucapkan "Halo," hanya ada suara hampa yang terdengar. Ia mulai takut. Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan "Halo?" Namun sama saja, hanya suara kosong yang terdengar. Ingin ditutupnya saja telepon tersebut, tapi ia tak urung melakukannya. Hingga suara itu melantun, suara yang tak diinginkan oleh semua orang, suara itu berbunyi, "Halooo…" Nada yang terdengar sangat halus dan berdesah.

Wanita ini mulai berkeringat dingin. Bulu roma dan kuduknya tiba-tiba seperti dihembus angin, merinding. Ia lalu menatap layar teleponnya, untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil. "Nomor tidak diketahui?" Mai tambah cemas. Nomor tersebut tidak tertera, nomor yang tak dapat dilacak atau diketahui. Siapa saja bisa menelponnya. Tapi, entah mengapa firasat buruk menghantuinya. Jangan sampai itu dia.

"K-kamu… Siapa?" ia bertanya ragu. Tapi, tak ada balasan lagi.

"… aku… ingin… nyawamu…" Akhirnya, nomor tak diketahui itu angkat bicara. Ia menjawab dengan kalimat yang aneh. Inginkan nyawanya? Tapi, suara itu seperti tak main-main. Suara itu terdengar serius, dan sekali lagi, berdesah. Seakan mengangkat seluruh bulu berdiri ketakutan.

"Hah? Ingin… ingin nyawaku? Kau pasti orang iseng, kan?"

"…." Orang yang menelpon itu kembali mengosongkan suaranya.

"Saya mohon, jangan permainkan saya. Ini sudah larut malam. Saya ingin tidur!" Mai mulai kesal.

"Kau tahu siapa aku… aku… aku… adalah makhluk yang mereka takuti…"

Seperti suara petir menggelegar. Mai terkejut setengah mati. Ia menjatuhkan teleponnya. Yang ditakuti? Tunggu, jangan bilang itu dia. Makhluk kurang kerjaan yang meneror orang di tengah malam melalui media telpon atau seluler. Ya, walau ia tinggal di desa, tapi ia tahu siapa makhluk tersebut. Nomor yang selalu mengganggu warga, nomor yang selalu meresahkan warga, nomor yang selalu membantai orang lain. Nomor yang dikenal sebagai mr. x.

Pikirnya, itu hanyalah tahayul belaka. Tahayul yang dibuat untuk menakuti-nakuti orang agar tak ada yang mau begadang. Tapi tidak, itu NYATA. Nomor itu memang benar ada. Nomor itu telah terbukti merenggut puluhan nyawa. Polisi saja sudah pasrah untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut. Dan sekarang, nomor itu asli meneror dirinya. Asli menelpon dirinya. Asli, meminta nyawanya.

Ia langsung mematikan telepon dari nomor tersebut. Walau ia tahu bisa saja orang iseng mengaku-ngaku sebagai mr. X, tapi firasatnya berkata lain. Suara itu terdengar tak main-main. Suara itu seperti bukan milik manusia. Dan tiba-tiba saja, malam itu seperti menerornya. Setiap lima menit sekali, pada malam itu pasti terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Wanita yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan ini, terus saja membuka pintu saat suara ketukan itu terdengar. Yang anehnya, tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetuk. Hanya ada jalanan basah yang kosong tanpa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Hanya hutan pinus lebat dengan sesekali terdengar suara lolongan serigala. Hanya ada bulan purnama yang diselimuti awan hitam. Itu membuatnya gelisah, apa mungkin ia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya?

"K-kumohon! Jangan mangsa aku! Kumohon! A-aku belum mau mati!" wanita berambut coklat ini merintih seraya menangis. Ia menyudutkan dirinya ke sudut kamar tidurnya. Menarik kedua kakinya, lalu memeluk erat sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kaki-kaki berkulit memucat itu.

"Hhhh…" Ia merasakan dan mendengar suara dengusan dari arah samping dirinya. Mai merinding ketakutan. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu perlahan memutar leher ke arah samping, di mana suara dengusan itu berasal.

"Aaarrkkh…!" wanita itu berteriak histeris saat melihat ke sampingnya ada sesosok wajah yang berbentuk datar dengan lumuran darah menatap tajam dirinya. Tak jelas bagaimana rupanya, wanita ini tak sempat memerhatikannya lebih lanjut. Ia sudah termakan ketakutan duluan. Ia terus berteriak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi, setelah ia berhasil keluar, ia tersandung dan terjatuh. Dug.

"Sreekk…" Kipas angin yang berada tepat di atasnya, tiba-tiba berputar kencang dan perlahan jatuh. Ia tak berhasil bangun, kipas angin tersebut sudah duluan mengenai lehernya sebelum ia berhasil bangkit. Mai akhirnya mati dengan leher yang nyaris putus akibat kipas angin. Darah bermuncratan dari lehernya, ia kejang-kejang, ia mengeluarkan air mata tapi tak mampu berbicara lagi, dan sebelum ia meninggal, sesosok makhluk mendatanginya. Tapi makhluk itu samar-samar.

"Terima kasih… Atas nyawamu…" Makhluk itu kembali mengeluarkan suara yang seram, suara yang mendesah. Dan akhirnya, Mai, korban kesekian kalinya, berhasil tewas dengan cara tak wajar, seperti korban-korban lainnya.

.

**Paginya**

"Lihat, berita koran pagi ini mengabarkan kalau tadi malam ada kasus seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan bunuh diri. Tapi itu belum pasti. Soalnya, tak ada bukti yang ditemukan. Aku merasa aneh, kenapa belakangan ini banyak kasus pembunuhan yang motifnya belum diketahui, ya? Aku jadi takut," kata seorang gadis berambut pink dengan koran di tangannya dan terduduk santai di kantin kampus. Ia duduk bersama teman baiknya yang mana terduduk tepat di depannya.

"Hahaha! Sakura… Sakura! Tak perlu kau memikirkannya. Selagi kita masih sehat, kita lebih baik berpikir yang jernih saja," jawab gelak tawa Ino sembari meminum jusnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap sinis. Siang ini, Sakura dan Ino sama-sama memiliki jam kosong di kampusnya. Maka dari itu mereka bisa bersantai di kantin kampus.

"Apa mungkin… err… benar apa yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang? Jangan-jangan, seluruh kasus pembunuhan aneh ini adalah perbuatan dia?" Sakura berbicara pelan. Ia tak berani mengatakan dengan lantang siapa orang tersebut. Ino tertegun, ia mulai penasaran apa maksud Sakura.

"Si-siapa maksudmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"D… Dia… Makhluk yang sering dibincangkan sekarang ini. D-dia…"

"Si…siapa, Sakura? Katakan!" Ino geregetan.

"D-dia… D…Dia… adalah… Mr. X! Nomor misterius itu!" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hah? Mr. X!" teriak Ino kencang. Spontan seluruh orang yang ada di kantin tercengang dan terdiam, mata mereka tertuju kepada Ino. "Hahahaha! Sakura… Sakura! Kita ini kan anak muda, anak gaul! Masa masih percaya dengan mitos seperti itu?" lanjut Ino enteng. Sakura hanya terduduk lemas, ia seperti menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia seperti takut. "Kau ini primitif, Sakura," timpal Ino lagi.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya, benarkan Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut kuning datang bersama seorang temannya yang bermata onyx.

"Hn," jawab singkat dari pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Kau selalu saja begitu," Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke. "Hei Sakura! Ino! Sudahlah, kalian tak perlu percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Itu hanyalah mitos yang dibuat agar anak muda seperti kita tak begadang lagi. Hah." sambung Naruto. "Oh ya, malam ini kami berencana untuk pergi ke festival kembang api! Banyak loh yang ikut! Kalian mau?" lanjut Naruto antusias. Sakura dan Ino tampak berpikir-pikir. "Eh, Eh Sakura, Sasuke juga ikut loh. Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengambil hatinya," bisik Naruto sambil menyikut pundak Sakura.

"Ikkh… apaan sih?" Sakura tampak _blushing_. "Hmmm… Baiklah, aku akan ikut! Lagi pula aku tak ada kegiatan nanti malam. Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?"

"Maaf ya teman-teman. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota dan aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Jadi, aku harus menjaga rumah. Maaf ya," sahut Ino. Teman-temannya tampak kecewa, terutama Sakura.

"Dasar, anak rumahan," sindir Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Hah!" Ino bangkit dan menjitak kuat ubun-ubun Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu merintih kesakitan. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan. _Childish_, pikirnya.

"Tak apa Ino, nanti akan kukirimkan foto-foto kami di festival! Oke?" sahut Sakura senyum. Ino hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, padahal ia sangat ingin pergi ke festival itu. Pasti akan sangat romantis bila datang bersama pacar, tapi ah, sudahlah.

"Hei, aku ada kelas. Aku duluan ya!" sahut Ino lalu meraih tas merah marun mencolok kepunyaannya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Meong!" auman kucing mengejutkan Ino. Gadis berambut buntut kuda ini mengutuk siapa saja yang berani membuatnya kaget setengah mati seperti ini. Ia menatap aneh kucing hitam kelam yang berdiri di depannya. Kucing itu menatapnya tajam.

"Oke, ini bukanlah pertanda buruk. Ya, pasti," Ino dengan santainya berjalan melewati kucing hitam itu.

.

.

**Malamnya**

Matahari telah berganti tugas dengan bulan. Kali ini gemerlap bintang akan menghiasi malam indah ini. Bulan tampak memancarkan dengan sempurna bentuknya. Tapi tetap saja malam ini begitu membosankan bagi Ino. Mungkin dikarenakan orangtuanya pergi ke luar kota. Ia terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya, tepatnya di dalam kamar. Walau sunyi melanda, tapi ia tetap asyik membaca novel teenlit kesayangannya, hingga lupa waktu yang telah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam.

"Hah, pasti Sakura sedang menikmati kembang api. _Shit,_" gumam Ino setelah tiba-tiba ia teringat akan temannya. "_Great_, gadis primitif itu sampai-sampai lupa menghubungi temannya. _Well done_, Sakura,"

Kring. Kring. Kring.

Bunyi handphone mengagetkan dirinya yang sedang diselimuti kesal. Ino bergegas meraih telepon genggamnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Halo," sahut Ino. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia kemudian menyapa lagi, "Halo?"

"Halo, Ino!" suara teriakan yang sedikit mengganggu gendang telingat Ino karena volumenya yang kelewat batas.

"Huh, ternyata kau Sakura, kufikir siapa. Ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada datar. Pasti anak ini akan memamerkan apa saja yang telah ia lewati di malam indah ini, pikirnya.

"Aku dan teman-teman sudah menyaksikan festival kembang apinya. Di sini meriah sekali!" balas Sakura dari sebrang telepon. Tampak jelas bagaimana suasana di sana, mendengar suaranya dilapisi suara kerumunan orang.

"Ya, ya. Saking meriahnya, kau sampai lupa mengabari temanmu ini, ya? _Great_!" Ino membalas dengan nada marah. Ia tak dapat membayangkan seberapa meriahnya festival itu. Hal tersebut hanya akan membuatnya sakit hati.

"Eh, ini Ino? Ino! Kau pasti menyesal tak datang!" Tiba-tiba di sela-sela percakapan Ino dengan Sakura, Ino mendengar ada gelombang suara cempreng di sebrang teleponnya sedang menyindir dirinya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan, sana! Aku sedang serius menelpon!" Sakura terdengar sibuk di sebrang sana.

"Huh, pasti itu Naruto. Bilang ke dia, besok siap-siap menerima jitakan kembali. Tertanda, Ino. Dan bersenang-senanglah!" Ino lalu memutuskan sambungan. Dasar, teman-temannya hanya bisa membuatnya tambah kesal. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar sindiran itu. Ia berpikir lebih baik membaca novelnya kembali dan melupakan teman-temannya yang sedang bersenang-senang di sana.

Kring. kring. kring.

"Haduh, ada apa lagi sih Sakura?" sapa Ino kesal. Ia kesal karena keasyikan membacanya diganggu oleh orang lain.

"…"

"Halo, Sakura?"

"…"

"Er… Sakura, kau jangan buat aku marah ya? Jawab!" Ino mulai marah. Sahutannya tak dijawab.

"Hhhhh…" suara desahan seseorang akhirnya menjawab semuanya.

"S-Sakura? Kau jangan buat aku takut ya,"

"Hhhhh…"

Ino benar-benar bingung. Suara yang keluar malahan suara desahan dan rintihan seseorang. Bahkan suara tersebut mampu membuat bulu kuduk dan romanya merinding. Ia kemudian melihat nomor siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Huh!" Ino mendengus kesal saat melihat ternyata tulisannya adalah Nomor tak dikenal. Ia tak sadar sebelumnya, mungkin karena ia sedang asyik membaca novel hingga membuatnya asal menjawab telepon tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil. "Oke, siapapun yang ada di sana, kau kurang kerjaan. Apa ini Sakura? Hei Sakura, jangan buat nomormu menjadi tak dikenal ya!" caci Ino. Tapi hening dikemudian. Ino berpikir, kalau ini Sakura, mengapa suasana di sana terdengar begitu hening? Bukankah festivalnya begitu ramai. Karena tak mau mengambil pusing, Ino memutuskan untuk memutuskan sambungan.

"Berikan nyawamu…" Beberapa detik kemudian orang di sebrang sana sudah mau berbicara. Anehnya, kalimatnya begitu janggal. Dan nada suaranya sangat mengintimidasi dan mendesah. Ino bahkan mengakui berulang kali bulu kuduk dan romanya berdiri merinding.

"Kau gila!" Ino kemudian memutuskan sambungannya. Benar-benar diputuskan. Ia paling tidak suka melawan orang kurang kerjaan seperti itu.

Kring. Kring. Sekali lagi, handponenya berdering. Ino yang tengah fokus membaca novel, kembali mendengus dan menatap layar handphonenya. Nomor tak dikenal. Ino geram, orang ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Tak perlu diangkat, ia sudah mematikannya duluan.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, benda mini itu kembali berdering dan sama, orang yang menelponnya Nomor tak dikenal. "Sial, orang ini tak jera juga." gumam Ino. "Hei kau, orang kurang kerjaan, apa maumu? Hah!" Amarah Ino sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Kau ingin tau siapa aku? Lihat di luar jendela kamarmu,"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino menuruti perintah orang yang menelponnya itu. Aneh, tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di larut malam begini. Jalanan saja kosong tanpa kendaraan. Rumah-rumah di sekitarnya tampak hanya menyisahkan satu-dua lampu untuk penerangan. Rata-rata sudah terlelap. Namun perhatian Ino tertuju kepada ayunan yang terikat di bawah ranting besar pohon jambu taman depan rumahnya. Ayunan itu begitu cepat berayun padahal tidak ada orang yang menaikinya, bahkan angin pun tak berhembus kencang. Bagaimana mungkin ayunan itu dapat berayun sekencang itu.

"K-kau di-di mana?" tanya Ino terbata-bata.

"Aku sedang bermain di ayunanmu," jawab orang tersebut dengan suara mengintimidasi.

Glek. Ino meneguk ludahnya. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Tunggu, orang ini mengatakan ingin nyawanya. Apa mungkin ini, oh tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Nomor misterius itu hanyalah mitos, oke? Hanya tahayul, batin Ino. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Aku bukanlah mitos belaka," suara orang di sebrang sana terdengar kembali. Ino terkejut, bagaimana mungkin orang ini tahu isi hatinya? Jangan-jangan! "Ya, Ino, kau sudah tau siapa aku,"

Ino meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Kakinya melemah seketika. Mulutnya bergetar seperti bergumam. Kalau benar mitos itu benar, berarti nyawanya terancam. "Berikan nyawamu,"

"AAA!" Ino berteriak dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya dengan makhluk yang dikenal dengan nama mr. X itu. Dengan jari-jari bergetar hebat, Ino mengotak-atik handphonenya dan mencari kontak yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Jarinya lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau tanda untuk menghubungi.

"Ha-halo… S-Sakura! D-Dia datang! Dia datang Sakura! A-aku… Aku takut! Sakura! Kumohon! Datang ke rumahku, sekarang!" Ino berteriak dengan diiringi tangisan ketakutan.

"Anda sedang terhubung dengan layanan kotak suara, silahkan tekan tombol 'satu' apabila ingin meninggalkan pesan," Tiba-tiba terdengar nada suara perempuan yang disinyalir operator. Tanpa basa-basi Ino menekannya.

"Ha-halo… S-Sakura! D…Dia datang! Dia datang Sakura! A-aku… Aku takut! Saku…" Belum lagi Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba handphonenya mati total. Padahal ia baru saja menge-charge telepon genggamnya. Kenapa cepat sekali low battery?

"Halo Ino…"

"Akkkkhhh!" Ino tersontak lagi, ia melempar handphonenya secara tak sengaja. Ia berteriak saat terdengar suara desahan di belakang telinganya. Gadis berambut krim ini tak berani menatap belakangnya. Ia kemudian bergegas lari menuju pintu kamarnya, berusaha untuk keluar melarikan diri. Tetapi, pintunya terkunci. Ia tak dapat membukanya.

"Tolong! Siapapun! Tolong! Tolong!" Ino terus berteriak diiringi gedoran pintu.

"Ino…" suara desahan itu terdengar lagi di belakang telinga Ino.

"Tolong! Jangan ganggu aku! Kumohon! Kumohon Mr. X! Jangan bunuh aku!" Ino berteriak histeris. "Arrggh!"

—Selamat tidur, sayang. Tutup kedua matamu dan nikmati tidur panjangmu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fiuh, finally chapter 2 have been finished! XD

Enggak tau ini gaje atau tidak. Pastinya iya. Terima kasih atas review teman-teman di chapter selanjutnya. Dan terima kasih telah membaca :)

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya! Akhir kata, wanna gimme a review? =)

**musuko-kun**


End file.
